May, It's Cold Outside
by Plain and Sweet
Summary: Hoennchampionshipping. A winter storm finds May looking to Steven for help. What will ensue? Song inspired.


**A/N: I own nothing. This was inspired by a song. I hope it's not too terrible. Thanks for reading. Hoennchampionshipping.**

Winter. That dreaded cold season. The reason as to why I'm sitting here now in the devil's living room. Today's winter storm was the worst the Hoenn region has seen in a century, and it is a certain inconvenience to traveling champions. I had no choice but to seek help from my companion and fellow champion, Steven Stone. His house was the only safe place that I could trust to seek refuge in. Of course, he is just so kind that he agreed to let me inside. So, now here I sit admiring his collection of rare stones. I look out the frosty window into the awaiting winter wonderland and notice that the snow has in fact stopped falling.

"Steven, this storm's clearing up. So, I really should head on my way", I state. He glares at me with such kindness that it is beginning to sicken me. I know he can be overprotective, but geez the way he's looking at me, one would think that I was made of the most exquisite, expensive crystal.

"May, I think for your safety that you should stay here for a little while longer", Steven argues.

I direct a glare his way. " Steven, I really can't stay", I state.

He looks at me with such care in those eyes of liquid silver. That gaze makes me want to not keep him worried, but I know that I've lost so much traveling time as it is. I was on my way to stay at home for a while and the longer I delay, the more I'll worry the residents of Little Root Town.

"May, you don't understand. It's freezing cold outside," Steven pleads.

Now, I think he's lost it. We've been becoming closer friends for a while now, but I don't understand why he cares.

As if reading my mind, he suddenly says, "May, in the current times you and I both know that Hoenn needs us champions to be alive and in good health to help the citizens."

I know he's right, but I have more pressing matters to deal with. I really must be on my way home.

"Steven this evening has been so very nice, but really I should I go", I mildly tell him. Great I gave that man a compliment. My resolve is slipping. I have come to like Steven, but I'm afraid of falling in love. He's too great a person to ever love someone like me. Which is all the more reason that I should go, even though it so tempting to give in to his kind offer.

Then, unexpectedly Steven makes his way to me and examines my hands in his. "May, please to stay it's still chilly outside. Your hands are just like ice", Steven declares.

He's making it so very hard for me to resist. I have to keep my head up and use the last argument I have. My family will be worried sick.

"Steven, my mother will start to worry, and my father will be pacing the floor. You don't want to have to deal with that side of Petalburg's gym leader now do you? I assure you, when it comes to me he can be embarrassingly protective," I argue.

"May, I still don't see your hurry. Norman, should be happy that I'm protecting his beautiful daughter from the cold. Now, sit back, relax, and listen to that fire place roar", Steven commands.

He's right. I'm speechless. I have no argument for that. I may as well get some pleasure out of this situation since there doesn't seem to be anything else productive to do.

"Okay. I'll stay for another soda pop more", I tell him.

Oh that smirk mixed with joy on his face. He's happy he won this round he won't be as lucky the next time though.

"Great to hear it, May. I'll put some records on while I pour", he happily states.

So, the night goes on. We laugh. We catch up on our travels and battles. We have a splendidly glad time.

For a while it's just seems like we are the only two people in the world. No worries. No business to attend. Just us.

However, the sun does set in paradise. The clock strikes eight, and I realize that if I don't leave soon rumors about how long I've been with Steven alone will start to spread like a raging wildfire.

" Steven , thanks, but I have to go. I have no clue what the neighbors might think", I say.

"May, please. It's bad out there", he pleads.

Then I gaze at him at he throws me the most flirtatious wink. Two can play at this.

"Say, Steven, was that a wink?", I ask.

"May, there's no cabs out there. There is no sense in hurting my pride. Please, just a while longer. It's cold outside.", He argues.

Those words put me under a spell that I wish I knew how to break even though I could gladly stay under it until the end of time.

"Steven, I simply must go, but thanks for the show", I state.

"May,darling, It's cold outside", he argues.

"Steven, don't get me wrong, the welcome has been so nice and warm", I say to comfort him.

"Dear, just look out the window at the storm", he says.

"Steven, you don't understand. My sister will be suspicious, and my brother will be there at the door. I have a maiden aunt and her mind is simply vicious", I worriedly argue.

Then he gradually comes closer, pulls me in and places the most chaste and loving kiss upon me.

"Gosh, May, your lips are delicious", he states.

"Steven, I can stay for maybe another dance more", I say.

"That's a splendid idea, May. I've never seen such a blizzard before", he genuinely tells me.

So, there we are dancing along to the melodious chorus of the records. We twirl the night away. The clock strikes eleven and I realize that I have stayed so much longer than I anticipated. It has been enchanting, but I must get home before I become the talk of the region.

"I've got to get home, Steven", I say.

"But, May, darling, you'll freeze out there", he argues.

" Well, if it worries you could you lend me a coat? And, Steven you've really been grand, but don't you see?", I question him.

"May, honey, how can you do this to me?", He begs.

"Steven, there's bound to be talk tomorrow, and I know there will be plenty implied", I argue.

"May, think of my life long sorrow. If you got pneumonia and died, I couldn't forgive myself", he tells me.

" Okay. Steven, you're right. It's cold outside. Is that guest bedroom offer still on the table?" , I say to him.

"Why, yes May. It is. Thank you for seeing logic in this. The room is just down the hall and to the left", He states.

He is so happy. He walks up to me and whispers that he loves me in my ear. I look up at him into those liquid silver eyes and all that runs through is that one phrase. "I love you too, Steven."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I apologize for any errors. Rates and reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
